


Someone's got a crush.

by Mikasa361



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Eren's got a crush... But will he be able to trust his friends with a secret? Will he be able to confess his feelings?Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Pardon the fluffyness and bad language)
> 
> So I finally finished this in Italian junior year (when my friend had stuff to do for the school musical and left me alone ;^; ). Yes, this is another Attack on Titan fic. I'm trying to finish some fan fictions and upload them. Feel free to give constructive criticism! And if ya like it, just click on that lovely little star and drop it in your Favorites. I appreciate it! 
> 
> EreMika is one of my many OTP's. Please don't bash me because it's not EreRi or Eremin or anything like that. I know EreMika isn't everyone's cup of tea, and I respect that. But I really support EreMika, so I wanted to write a fan fiction for it. I might even try my hand at a Rivetra fic, since I love that ship, too. Decisions, decisions. Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or OOC characters. I don't think the characters are too OOC, but you never know. Also, I do read my past works on occasion and correct minor errors when I spot them. It's just an OCD I have. 
> 
> Oh Jean, you naughty little horse. Didn't Mama teach you not to spy on people? Tsk, tsk. No sugar cubes for you!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and if you have fan fiction requests, either post a comment on my profile or note me. I'll do my best.
> 
> All characters in AoT belong to Hajime Isayama. 

 

     "Yo, Armin!" Armin looked up. It was Eren, as usual. Armin sighed, marked the page, and closed his book. Eren ran over, just as Armin placed the book next to himself. Krista stopped making tiny little braids in his hair, and looked up also. Eren laughed the second he arrived. "What, was I interrupting something?"  
     "Nope. Just enjoying what free time I actually have. What's up?" Armin looked him in the eye. "Did the Corporal yell at you again? Should I be shocked?" Eren laughed and shook his head.  
     "No! For once, no. He didn't."  
     "What? I'm shocked."  
     "Should I go?" Krista was ready to get up and look for Ymir.  
     "You don't have to. Also, Ymir's bathing, so I wouldn't bother her." Krista's cheeks went pink, and she sat back down. "Now what's the matter, Eren?" Krista looked from one male to the next, trying to understand just what is happening.  
     "I need some advice." Krista returned to Armin's hair, bored. She worked quickly on each braid. Armin sighed.  
     "On how to get Jean to piss off? I can't say. He seems to love annoying---"  
     "Armin, that's NOT what I was going to ask."  
     "Hmm........ That's what you asked me five times for........ So what is it?"  
     "How to ask a girl out." Armin nearly burst out laughing. _He's asking ME for advice?_ Armin asked himself that question six times in his head. Why would Eren go to HIM for advice on that? It's not like he knew how. It's not like he'd ever ask a girl out anyway; nobody would say yes. But, Eren was his best friend. It was only a favor, after all. If he asked someone else, say Jean, rumors would go flying around the Survey Corps. Armin regained composure, and replied with,  
     "Well....... I honestly don't have any experience. Why me?"  
     "....Well, you're damn smart, for one thing. Two..... I just figured you would know how to word a question like that."  
     "I'm not sure..... Seeing as it's different for everybody....... You don't want to act like somebody else. So don't try pulling a Jean." Eren rolled his eyes.  
     "No shit. Why'd I want to be horse-face?"  
     "Seeing as-"  
     "Don't. Answer. That." Armin chuckled. It was funny how they had such a rivalry between them. He hated watching their fights get physical, but watching them bicker was amusing. There was a long pause. When Krista finished five tiny braids, Armin coughed.  
     "Anyway.... Yeah, don't act like another person. Be you, I guess? And from what I hear, pickup lines don't work. Don't do it." Eren laughed.  
     "Anything else?"  
     "Don't 'over-compliment,'" Krista piped in. "It makes us think you're kissing up. And frankly, one or two compliments will do. And like Armin said, pickup lines are over-used." She carefully braided another lock of Armin's hair, and smiled at her work so far. Of course, she would take it out. But to pass the time, she would run her fingers through his soft hair, and pull it back into intricate braids. With each one, it became clear that he had a LOT of split ends. "You should do something about these split ends."  
     "So........ What if I don't know how to compliment her?" Eren blinked.  
     "Well........ Don't lie to her. Usually something stands out." Krista piped in again. "It's not always looks, you know....... Don't make stuff up."  
     "....What she said. I can't really put myself in a girl's point of view..." Armin shook his head a little, much to Krista's dismay.  
     "Armin, stop that! Please!" Armin chuckled.  
     "Not a big fan? Sorry about that." He shyly let out another laugh. Not that he liked her, he was just like that. "Anyway...... Just...... Don't be rude--- Waaaaaaait a minute......." His eyes widened. "Why do you ask, anyway?"  
     "Do you like someone?" Krista innocently asked. She would never tease someone. Everyone dubbed her "the goddess", because she was too nice. "Ooh! I bet she's strong~"  
     "Umm..... E-eeh........?" Eren's voice took an awkward tone. He didn't want them to know THAT much......... Nor did he know what to tell them. But Armin read him like a book.... So to speak.  
     "You DO, don't you?" He took on a playful tone of voice. "Who is it? I'll bet ya it's that one girl---" Eren put a hand over his friend's running mouth.  
     "There's a REASON I asked you for advice, ya know......" When he lifted his hand, he sighed. "Okay. You got me. I won't admit that I told you this, but I do like someone."  
     "Who?" The two blondes asked at the same time. Eren bit his lip. What would he say. He couldn't POSSIBLY say he liked---  
     "Well?" Armin raised a golden eyebrow. The shape of his wide blue eyes turned stern, as if he were annoyed at something Jean did. Which was rare, but point made. "Don't make me figure it out. You know the outcome." Eren paled. He forgot just how adept his friend was at deduction. "And if it's Krista, you're going to have to get in line. You know how many people like her, Ymir included." Krista blushed, and tugged on a braid. Armin nearly jumped. "Yipe!" He nearly fell backward, until Krista put a hand on his back.  
     "Don't fall on me, please."  
     "Right, right...... Anyway...... Eren, who am I going to tell? The girl herself? Who do you think I am?" Eren shrugged.  
     "Just saying, you might accidentally slip..... You _know_ her....."  
      "Sasha?"  
      " _NO_. Not Sasha. You know she's not my type." Armin thought. Couldn't be Krista or Ymir. Even Eren knows not to go for them. Not Sasha........ Could it be Annie? No, she's kind of crystallized at the moment. _Wait just a darn minute...._  
     " _Mikasa_! It's Mikasa, isn't it?" Eren's face grew redder than the Colossal Titan's lack of skin. He put his head down and nodded. Armin grinned. Case solved. Krista gasped cutely.  
     "Isn't she your adopted sister?"  
     " _Adopted_ , Krista, is the key word. She and Eren are not at all related, are they? So that opens one door." Krista blinked.  
      "That's true, isn't it....." Armin nodded.  
      "Also, think about this. His family took her in because her family was... Well... Taken from her. Right, Eren?" Eren nodded again. "So she's not.... Legally your sister, is she?" Eren shook his head. His face was red up to his ears. Krista smiled out of understanding.  
      "Oh! I see!!!!" Eren nodded. But for him, the tricky part was going to be..... HOW he would approach her? How, when, with who, alone??? He had no clue. Krista then piped in with, "And if you want to ask, just ask after lunch. Just after, since we probably have things to do within an hour of lunch ending. And Armin can be there, a good distance away, if you're really nervous. But that's up to you. And try to be calm." She smiled sweetly. "It's nice if you're not freaking out, but overly-suave, as it might have been said before, is just obnoxious. Okay?" Eren nodded again.  
     "Right." He straightened his back. "Thanks, guys. Armin...... I'm gonna need you to hide after lunch. You're smart, you can figure it out." Armin nodded and got back to his book. Eren jokingly ruffled Armin's hair and walked off. Krista sighed and brushed out the hair that wasn't braided. Since lunch was soon, she let out his braids. No matter how much she brushed them out, they still came out wavy. So yes, half of his head of hair was wavy. Jean gave him grief through lunch.  
     During lunch, while Jean was harassing Armin, Eren took his seat next to Mikasa.  
     "Hey," Eren sighed. He looked either nervous or exhausted. Both.  
     "Hello, Eren," Mikasa replied. "Are you all right- Jean, will you PLEASE leave Armin alone? Krista played with his hair. His hair got wavy. Deal with it." Her sharp scolding shut Jean up. His embarrassed face sent Connie into a laughing fit. Levi passed him, giving a sharp look. Connie shut up after that. ".....Anyway. Are you okay?" Eren shrugged.  
     "More or less. I'm fine."  
     "Are you sure, Eren?"  
     "................................"  
     "So...... You're not okay."  
     ".....Half and half. Half okay, half not." Mikasa raised a jet-black eyebrow.  
     "We need to talk later." Both eyebrows were raised.  
     "For?"  
      "You'll know when we talk about it." He was not going to say any more until then, so she decided to get off of the topic.  
     "I see...... Anyway, was the Corporal yelling at you before? I heard him shouting at somebody. I figured it was Connie or Sasha at first..... But I wanted to make sure it wasn't you." Eren shook his head.  
     "No. Amazingly enough, he was screaming at Jean." He took a long pause, and Mikasa blinked. He looked like, for once, he was trying to think. "Er..... Um....... Y..... You're pretty." Instantly, Mikasa blushed.  
     "E-Eren......... That's not funny." Armin snorted. That may not be funny to her...... But to Armin, it was absolutely hysterical. Eren met her eyes.  
     "I'm not joking. You're pretty." Armin tried not to laugh. Sitting next to Eren and Mikasa, Armin sometimes witnessed some crazy shenanigans. Mikasa bowed her head a little, trying to hide her blush. The other soldiers stayed lost in their conversations. Levi was sitting down at this point, eating. Also at this point, Jean was listening intently. But there were no words exchanged between the angry-looking brunette and his "adopted" sister.  
     After lunch, Eren took Mikasa to a quiet, secluded place just a few meters from the guys' barracks. Armin located himself in a small bush right next to the barracks, as planned.  
     "Time to talk," Eren stated bluntly. Mikasa nodded.  
     "So it is. Go ahead." And to that, Eren was at a loss for words. Would he keep being blunt? Would he be all sappy? Would he run and hide? Shit shit shit. What did the two blondes say? Something about being myself, not cheesy? Something about no pickup lines? Oh, screw it. His hand went to her cheek. He was surprisingly gentle, and her face warmed up the second his hand touched her skin. Mikasa had very soft skin. Eren liked it. Tingles went up his spine. "E-Eren, why are you doing this?" Here goes nothing.  
      "Mikasa......... I have to make a confession. I like you, okay? Like...... Like. Strongly like." Mikasa's cheeks went from pink to bright red. _What?_ She thought to herself as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. _He..... Has a thing for me? .....Come on, focus. He's right here. He made a move by confessing. Your turn, Ackerman._ Mikasa quietly regained some composure and leaned forward. Her lips lightly brushed on his, and Eren sealed the deal by pulling her all the way in. She felt a thrill when he deepened the kiss; all she wanted was a peck. But this..... This was so much better than she wanted. This was what she NEEDED. What she craved.  
     Jean was watching from a similar position to Armin's. Was he in on the plan? Not quite. But he did notice Eren taking Mikasa to the side. So he wanted to watch. And he was pissed off. He took into consideration that Eren can indeed whip his ass. He remembered when Eren kicked his leg out from under him and threw him to the ground. Scowling, he skulked off.  
     Armin, meanwhile, smirked as he watched. His job was done. But this was a great show. He noticed a shadow passing the shrub he was hiding in. _God dammit, Jean,_ he thought to himself, _Did you really drop in to eavesdrop? Then again, isn't this technically what I'm doing?_ He shook his head. _Either way, I can't just escape now, even if Eren doesn't need me. The entertaining aspect is an accessory. Right now, me trying to sneak out would be impossible. It's a shock that Mikasa didn't notice me by now. I'm not very stealthy._  
     Eren quietly broke the kiss. Just then, a very annoyed voice broke the silence.  
     "Jäger, Ackerman," boomed the voice of the Corporal, "What the hell are you doing here? I heard you two were showing.... Inappropriate affection?" His jet-black eyebrow rose. Eren went red. Armin was trustworthy, and him trying to sneak off was like a Titan trying to hide behind a pebble- it never worked. So someone else was watching. It's not like Krista would tell.... She's too nice. Ymir was too busy fawning over Krista again- screw it.  
     "Who told?" Mikasa blushed.  
     "Does it even matter? Ackerman, you have cleaning duty. Jäger, your shift is after hers. Get to it, you little shits. Dismissed." Levi walked off. Mikasa sighed.  
     "Well, I need to go." She hesitated for a minute. Then she kissed Eren lightly, going off to do her work. Eren sighed and went to the bushes. Armin was laughing up a storm.  
     "Armin what the hell...?" Armin looked up, still howling. He gained a little composure.  
     "T-that was interesting."  
     "Who would've told the Corporal?!" Armin bit his lower lip.  
     "Considering the shadow I saw, it was probably Jean. He does have a crush on Mikasa."  
     "So he was gonna tell because he was JEALOUS?"  
     "Not like he'd attack you- one, you would knock him flat in close combat, and two, Corporal Levi would put him on cleaning duty for eight months, or maybe until a Titan swallowed him up. Either way, he doesn't want that." Eren took that in.  
     "You've got a point, like always. I know I wouldn't want more than a week of cleaning duty. Still gonna kick Horse-Face's ass during training."  
     "Don't mess him up too badly."  
     "No promises." Eren headed off to his bed. He needed some sleep before his shift. Armin sighed and whipped out his book. Maybe he needed a break. Helping out his friends could be a pain in the neck. As he opened up to the page he was on, Armin smiled. At least it was worth it.

2-19-15  



End file.
